With the continuous decrease of fossil energy, mankind may be facing a serious energy shortage. On the other hand, the pollution caused by urbanization and industrialization progression also becomes increasingly severe; therefore energy sources and environmental protection have become two important social problems that mankind currently faces. Clean energy sources such as solar energy and wind energy are effective ways to address the two problems as described above. Energy storage devices play an important role in solving the difference between day and night of solar energy and the seasonality of wind energy. Batteries, particularly lithium-ion batteries, and supercapacitors are two important types of energy storage devices. The applications of both lithium-ion batteries and supercapacitors are dependent on their performance. As the core of the devices, the performance of the electrode material is critical for the impact on their performance, and often directly determines the performance of the devices.